A Thing For Ferry Boats
by alygator86
Summary: MT ferry boat sex.


A Thing for Ferry Boats

Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's it'd be on HBO so we could do this.

Rating: M

Summary: MT ferry boat sex.

Phoebe is made of win.

Mark was anxious to park the car when they got on the ferry. He and Teddy had left the housewarming party at Meredith and Derek's new house and they'd just boarded the ferry for the 40 minute ride across the bay when Teddy informed him she was not wearing any panties under her skirt and that she had wanted to have sex on a ferry boat since she'd moved here. It would be a first for both of them.

They were not allowed to stay in the car during the ferry ride as was the law. Mark parked and turned off the car and they both got out. Meeting her on the passenger side of the car, he took her hand and they headed out to the deck. It was late so the boat wasn't very busy but there were people around nonetheless.

Teddy tugged his hand with a coy smile and they headed to a dark area near the back of the ferry where a light bulb had burned out. She leaned against the railing and pulled his hips against hers. Mark bent his head to kiss her soft lips, quickly deepening the kiss and slipping his fingers under her shirt. Her hands slid between them to work on undoing the button of his black pants, desire flowing through her. They broke apart for air and Mark kissed along her jaw and over her neck, sucking at the spot that made her mind go blank. Teddy, having unfastened his pants, slid her hand inside them and stroked his growing erection through his boxers.

She moaned softly as he nipped at her neck. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

He pulled his lips away from her neck and spoke quietly into her ear, his voice rough with desire. "It's dark and late and no one will hear us anyway." He tugged her earlobe between his teeth. "And there's the thrill of being caught, of having sex with you in public." He ran his tongue along the shell of her ear. "The thrill of having sex with you anywhere."

Teddy moaned softly as he kissed along her neck again. "You are a bad influence."

He grinned against the soft skin of her neck. "You love it."

In reply she slid her hand into his boxers and freed his hard dick. His hands slid down her sides and to her skirt where he pulled it up until the hem was just above her upper thighs.

Teddy nipped at his jaw and stroked his cock with her right hand while her left hand slid up his chest and around to the back of his neck. Mark was placing open-mouthed kisses on her bare shoulder. He slipped his hand between her legs and his finger rubbed her clit before tracing the enterance to her damp pussy.

She moaned, pushing into his fingers, and stroked him harder. "Don't tease me."

He groaned and slid a finger into her opening. "You're being the tease now." He captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

His tongue slid over hers in sync with his finger stroking her g-spot. She gasped and bucked into his hand, getting wetter and wetter for him.

He withdrew his finger and turned her around suddenly. Teddy laughed, caught by surprise at the sudden change in position.

Mark nudged her legs apart with his knee and she put her left foot on the bottom railing to give him easier access. He slid the back of her skirt up and positioned himself at her entrance. With his left hand grasping her left thigh and his right hand resting on her stomach, he slid into her warm, wet pussy.

She dropped her head back on his shoulder with a moan as his hard cock filled her. "Oh god, Mark."

He kissed and licked and sucked at the pulse point on her neck as they stood for a moment, joined. Then he started thrusting in and out of her. Gripping the railing, she bent forward slightly for a better angle, and what an angle it was. With every thrust, his cock rubbed against her g-spot, pleasure flooding her body.

Mark slid his hands to her hips and started thrusting harder and faster, groaning as his dick slid in and out of her exquisite body. Teddy bit her lip and moved her hips in time with his.

The cool continous breeze blew through her hair and her boyfriend's hard, hot cock filled her tight, wet pussy making her buck and moan and she gripped railing in front of her, moaning and whimpering in pleasure as he pounded into her.

"Oh fuck yes, Mark." She moaned loudly. He quickened his thrusts and it was all she can do to not scream his name. As loud as it was on the ferry boat, she didn't want to draw attention to them.

His right hand slid around and under her skirt to stroke and rub her clit. Teddy whimpered and rolled her hips against his. His cock was rubbing her g-spot and his fingers were playing with her clit; the pleasure was driving her crazy and her orgasm was building.

Teddy let out a stream of moans as he thrust into her and rolled her clit between his fingers. She could tell by his groans that he was close to cumming too. His cock and fingers hitting her g-spot and clit at the same time threw her over the edge. She orgasmed, holding back a scream and moaning loudly while bucking her hips back against his.

Mark continued to thrust into her and stroke her clit to prolong her orgasm as her walls pulsed around his dick.

"Oh fuck, Teddy," he groaned as he let go and orgasmed himself, spilling his seed into her, his cock buried inside of her.

The thrusts slowed as they slowly came down from their highs. Mark placed kisses on the back of her shoulder while their bodies calmed. After a couple of moments, he pulled out of her. He put himself away and did up his pants again and Teddy turned around to face him once more.

"Sex on a ferry boat. What did you think?" He asked with a smirk, wrapping his arms around her.

She looped her arms around his neck with a smile. "I think we might have to do it again sometime."

Mark bent his head to kiss her softly. They would definitely have to do it again some time.


End file.
